Fire Emblem Plot Holes, Goofs and Unexplained Events
This is a list of known plot holes, goofs, and unexplained events of the Fire emblem series. Please note that more information needs to be filled. Plot holes 'Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi' *TBA 'Fire Emblem Gaiden' *TBA, 'Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Thracia 776' *TBA 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi/Hasha no Tsurugi' Fūin no Tsurugi *TBA Hasha no Tsurugi *Roy's army did not own Durandal, despite Lilina being alive, since her survival is the requirement for Roy to enter the Gaiden Chapter to retrieve it. *Niime appears to be a Sage instead of being a Druid, although this may be simply a mistake on the part of the author. *Despite having the "bad ending", it is certainly strange that neither Eturia, Lycia nor Bern went in search for Idenn *TBA Goofs ''Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken'' *Some People tend to call Elenora, Elenor. *In Chapter 19xx there is a flashback scene featuring a man and two children (who look suspiciously like younger versions of Nergal, Nils and Ninian). The man says "Daddy has to go to Aenir...I'm going to get Mommy". The line was mistranslated and was supposed to read (not literally) "Daddy has to go and get Aenir... Mommy". In other words, Aenir is not the name of a place, but their mother. *When you recruit Harken with Lowen, Lowen comments about Lord Eliwood, Lord Marcus and a "Lady Isabella". Isabella is, of course, just a mistranslation of Isadora. *In Rekka no Ken, they call the female Hanon a male. *During Chapter 27 (or 29 in Hector's story), in the Augury, Nils states "...I sense a dire foe in the battle ahead. The weapon he wields is cursed. A sword that steals life energies and feeds them to its wielder." The weapon he is describing is obviously a Runesword, but the boss of chapter (whether Lloyd or Linus) is equipped with a Light Brand. In the Japanese version they were equipped with a Runesword instead. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *In Neimi and Gilliam's A Support, Neimi talks about Cormag even though she doesn't know him or support with him. This is a mistranslation of Coma- Colm's Japanese name. *In Kyle and Syrene's C Support, Kyle calls Syrene "Serena". *In Gilliam and Garcia's C Support, Garcia calls Gilliam "Garcia" at one point. Unexplained Events 'Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi' *It is unknown as to how both Murdock and Dayan appear younger than they are stated to be, with Murdock looking very similar to how he did in Rekka no Ken, which takes place 20 years prior. 'Fire Emblem Rekka no Ken' *It is unclear as to why Nergal had transported into the ruins where Chapter 19XX took place in confusion (At the end of the chapter). *It is unclear as to why Florina was actually heading in the same direction as Lyn in Chapter 3. *At the end of the game, there is no explanation as to where Mark the tactician went, and there is also no explanation as to where Mark originated from. 'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' *It is unexplained as to how Colm lost the Solar Brace he initially had in Chapter 4. *Its unexplained who are the heroes of Frelia, Renais, and Jehanna. 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' *TBA Category:Lists